


Track 1: Intro

by whyzarry



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content, i hope y'all enjoy it :), specifically addictive drug use, this is my first fic sO, use of repetitive words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyzarry/pseuds/whyzarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll give you all I have, and nothing less, I promise. Love me and don't look back. I want you with me on this road to the sky. We'll be shining every night, I promise you. Just me and you.Oh I promise you.<br/>//<br/>Harry meets Zayn. Zayn meets Harry. Harry does things, bad things. Zayn finds out. This is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 1: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. this is my first fic and I hope you like it!! Please make sure to read the tag warnings. Hope you enjoy.x

Track 1: Intro

_I'll give you all I have and nothing less, I promise._

The thing with Harry is, is that sometimes, he gets hooked. Hooked on shows, hooked on a new book, hooked on a new drink they have at the smoothie shop around the corner. But Harry has never considered himself to be the type of guy to do drugs. To get so addicted and to have repetitive mantras of "I need to have some, I need to get it, I need, I need, I need," running through his head. He hadn't expected the "Just try it this once mate, it won't hurt," would soon turn into "Three times doesn't make you an addict, just means you're having fun." Three times turned into four and four turned into seven and he just couldn't stop. Harry didn't want help, didn't think he'd need help. He's under control, he knows what he's doing. "I'm not a bum on the street," he thinks. "I've still got a job and a roof over my head, I'm fine, I'm fine, I need, I need."

~

Everybody has flaws. Some flaws you can see and some flaws you can't. Zayn's been told he was gorgeous, sexy, beautiful even. He's been complimented by people like his grandma all the way to strangers he's standing next to on the train. Zayn's creative, he knows. And he knows he's some level of smart, he's never had trouble with passing through school. His flaw though, the flaw that no one but his closest friends and family notice, is that when Zayn loves, he loves just a little too much sometimes. He'll give everything he has to someone, every second of his day, every penny in his pocket, every fibre of his being. He'll love and love and love, even through the times when he got next to nothing back in return. Zayn's got a fragile but passionate heart, his mother has told him so. So when Zayn met Harry, he thought he'd be scared. Scared of what Harry could do to him and what Harry could make him feel. But Zayn hadn't felt that way. Instead, he felt rather protective and happy. Really, really, happy. Zayn's never felt that way before.

~

Harry had been walking home that night. He'd been running out of it and he needed some of he was going to make it through the next day, (" _I need, I need._ ") So he walked to the dirty, old appliance shop that nobody went to, got some from the cashier- "Turns out being in a frat in my college days only helped in making me rich. Not so much successful but rich,"- and walked to the bus stop. It was late, and the bus services would stop soon, so he figured the chances of him getting caught were slim to none. The bus thankfully arrived quickly, and Harry hopped on the bus as quick as he could. He had been fatigued, not being able to take a hit for the last eight hours was taking a toll on him. He hadn't eaten and he felt cold all around. Harry just wanted to do a quick one in his living room and go to sleep, even though he hadn't in almost four days. When Harry took a seat, he focused on getting his brain to shut down, wanting to sleep so badly, " _I need, I need, I need._ "

"You alright there, mate?" Harry, startled, jumped a bit, inhaling quickly and bum half off the seat. His eyes were wide, taking in the sight of the boy with the big, brown eyes and sharp cheekbones. Harry then smiled, enjoying the pretty face next to him that seem concerned. "Didn't mean to scare ya. You were jus' breathing funny, had me a bit worried."

Bright Eyes was frowning and no, no, Harry didn't want him to frown, too pretty, too pretty to frown, " _I need, I need._ " Harry put a smile on his face, no longer wanting Bright Eyes to be worried. "I'm fine, thank you. Was running to catch up to the bus before it left." Harry didn't want him to know, to suspect something was wrong with him. Yeah, he had asthma and yeah, sometimes he still needed to use his inhaler 5 times a day, but Bright Eyes didn't need to know, didn't need to worry. "I saw you sitting on the bench when the bus got to your stop." And oh. Ok. Harry's eyebrows pulled forward a little, didn't want to leave a bad impression on Bright Eyes, not when he was so pretty and nice. Pretty and nice, yeah very pretty. " _I need, I need, I ne-_ "

"My name's Zayn. Zayn Malik." Zayn offered Harry an innocent smile and Harry couldn't help to smile back. "And I'm Harry Styles. Yup, that's me!" Zayn snorted, half a smile on his face when he said "Ok Raven, calm down before you get another vision." Harry laughed and his heart felt just the a bit lighter.

They got to talking and Zayn found out that Harry has worked as an accountant and had lived in the area for about six years. He had a mother and one sister, who was as pretty as he was but Harry was the smarter one, though nobody in their family seems to think so. He moved here after he got his job and was friends with the cashier at the appliance shop. They ended up swapping numbers before Zayn got off on his stop, with Harry making him promise they'd keep in touch.

Zayn thought Harry was cool, funny and yeah, he was pretty. Zayn really hoped he'd see more of him soon. As for Harry, he felt like he was in a dream. Zayn was just so witty and beautiful and Harry was pretty sure that he had hearts in his eyes the entire bus ride. So when Harry got home, thoughts filled with " _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn,_ " and no longer " _I need, I need, I need._ " But when 12 am turned to 4 am, Harry was restless. He got out of bed, took the bag out his coat, and went into the bathroom.

~

_Love me and don't look back._

Within the next two days, Harry and Zayn had met up. Harry took Zayn to the smoothie shop, raving about how good the Kale-Apple smoothies were and how they helped him when he hadn't gotten a full nights rest, (" _I need, I need, I need_ " ).

They texted back and forth until they were able to set up another date. Zayn took Harry to the park, with two easels, paints, and brushes set up. By the end of the night, both boys had paint splattered across their faces and a warm feeling in their stomachs. Zayn walked Harry home and they stopped at his doorstep. Even though Harry had spent days hanging out with Zayn, he still felt fairly shy. He really liked Zayn and didn't want to mess it up.

"I had a really great time today, Zayn." Zayn smiled, liking that Harry enjoyed himself today, with Zayn. "I'm glad you did. We should get together again soon, yeh?" Harry nodded, fingers crossed behind his back and " _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me,_ " running through his head.

"Well it's late, so I should start on my way back." Harry's fingers fell loose, smile dropping slowly from his face. Zayn noticed it, because Zayn is Zayn, and he notices everything. Zayn grinned and said "Gotta get all the paint off me cause of you. You're persistent as hell when it comes to paint wars." Harry smiled had widened because yeah, he was persistent, but only because he got to put his hands on Zayn when they had that paint fight at the park.

Harry had then made a corny joke about colors mixing together, and Zayn swore that he couldn't help himself. That he had no control or a single clue that he'd kiss Harry. But he did. And when he pulled back, Harry looks stunned, standing the most still as Zayn had ever seen him. " _You shouldn't have done that, you idiot,_ " Zayn said to himself. " _He doesn't want you, he doesn't like you, he doesn't-_ " and that's when Harry had grabbed the back of Zayn's head and pulled their lips together again.

The only sounds heard were the crickets and the two boys kissing. Zayn grasped onto handful of Harry's hair, making him gasp as Zayn slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. Zayn was relentless, sucking on Harry's tongue and making sure to keep their lips in contact. And Harry was a right mess, hands moving all over Zayn, muffled moans spilling endlessly from his lips. Zayn pushed Harry against his front door, thighs pushed in between Harry's legs. Grinding his hips desperately onto Zayn's thigh, Harry felt himself fattening up underneath his jeans. Harry was so sensitive, so easily pleased. Zayn pulled back, Harry whining and chasing his lips so their lips would connect again. Zayn gave in and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips. They bid each other goodbye, and then Zayn was on his way home. That warm feeling in their bellies were still there. ~

Things were looking up for the both of them. Especially Harry. He still needed his drug, he still craved it. But when he was around Zayn, the " _I need's_ " and the " _Just a quick one, one quick one,_ " became fainter and quieter in his mind. But unfortunately, just as things were looking up, Harry was plummeted back to the ground.

~

Zayn really liked Harry. He liked how goofy he was, how he can say some of the dorkiest things and still manage to make Zayn laugh. Zayn liked how Harry made him feel. They hadn't gotten intimate yet, it's only been two months. Harry made Zayn feel light and happy. But Zayn could tell something wasn't right, that there was something going on with Harry.

Sometimes, Harry would lash out and stay in an irritable mood for almost the whole night. He always came out from his room to apologize, kissing Zayn's neck and saying how sorry he was. Zayn had seen Harry's type of behavior, his mother had once worked in a rehab for people who abused drugs and alcohol. Zayn didn't want to jump to conclusions, to wrongly assume something of Harry and ruin what they have. He couldn't help but be worried, couldn't help the fact that something felt wrong.

So one night, Zayn went online and did some research. He typed in "Symptoms and signs of drug abuse." Zayn took note of each sign, seeing if they fit anything about Harry. And nine times out of ten, they did.

~

It was a long day for the both of them and all Harry wanted was go in and out of the bathroom and cuddle with Zayn until he fell asleep. Harry's never done it when he's with Zayn before, knew he shouldn't be doing this with Zayn deeply asleep in his bed.

He had taken the small bag out from behind the sink pipes in the bottom cabinet and placed the inner contents on the corner of the sink. Just as Harry got on his knees and leant forward, nose just barely touching the drug, he heard the door open. And Zayn, sleepy, rubbing his tired eyes Zayn, did not expect to see the boy he's so infatuated with, do this.

Yes, he had his suspicions but he hasn't anticipated being correct, that Harry needed help. Zayn, with a cracked heart and sleepy eyes, caught Harry at one of his lowest moments. Harry didn't take his eyes off Zayn since he walked in and Zayn hadn't taken his eyes off the sink. Harry slowly got up, walking towards Zayn.

"It's- Zayn this isn't- I don't... I don't need help Z, I swea-"

Zayn smiling up at him is what caused him to cut himself off. " _Oh God, oh God, oh God's_ " and " _Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave's_ " ran through his head, not knowing what to say or do. Zayn walked over to him and rubbed the area above Harry's lips, where the white substance was caught on the small hairs there. Harry's heart broke. What was Zayn doing? Was he going to stay, was he going to leave? " _Don't go, don't go, don't go._ "

"This is so fucked, Zayn, I know that. Please don't leave me, don't leave me here alone, I don't wanna be alone. Zayn, I don't want to be without you, I don't, I can't, Zayn, I just can't."

So Zayn looked at the sink, poured the drugs down the drain, wiped off any remains, and looked at Harry. Harry, with tears in eyes, hands trembling, heart beating faster and faster by the minute. Harry, who Zayn loved and who loved Zayn. So Zayn went up to his boy, intertwined their hands and said "C'mon Harry. Let's go to bed."

Harry let out a harsh sob, nodded his head, and followed Zayn out of the bathroom.

That night, Harry cried into Zayn's chest, cried and cried until he put himself to sleep. And Zayn, well for the first time in his life, he couldn't and didn't want to sleep. Just wanted Harry to be ok. Didn't want Harry to be alone. He didn't want Harry to be this way, to be this sick. He just wants Harry to be alright.

So when it reached 5 a.m. and he could finally sleep, he dreamt of Harry, green, bright eyed Harry, in his bed, whispering something that stuck to him throughout the morning.

" _It'll be alright, babe, we'll both be better. We'll be alright._ "

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: stylesupsets.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @kweenzarry


End file.
